


Echoing Green

by infinitejoy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Past and Present, Self-Indulgent, Short Story, baby dante, baby vergil, for the extra fluff, please capcom give us more baby spardas im cryan, pretend sparda still lives happily at home, semi visions of v spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitejoy/pseuds/infinitejoy
Summary: This is a two part short story. The first part is an expansion of the flashback we get in chapter 1 of Visions of V where we see V reminiscing about them fighting overchocolatevergil's reading time/dante's fighting timeThe second part is an expansion of the chapter 14.2 of Visions of V, where Dante princess carries V back to his place (not really).
Kudos: 9





	1. Past

After being torn apart from his demon self he stood sprawled on the cold floor, he lay there reflecting on what he could do now. He felt weak and helpless an all too familiar feeling. V rose his head up a little, barely able to, without depleting any more of his energy. He saw something familiar, strewn on the floor. Quite a bit of distance between him and that object, he thought. Slowly heading towards it, sliding his body on the ground. Slowly, slowly he reached what had looked familiar to him, a brown tattered book, very worn out from his days of reading it every single day. A giant _V_ on the front cover took over almost half of it. His poetry book he dearly loved, a kind old man had given it to him and he cherished it every since, well up until that happened...V slowly outstretched, his hands trembling, he felt nervous for some reason, like he was scared to remember anything from his past for fear it'll make him show any kind of emotion. V opened the cover and he saw a familiar name written on the top left corner. _Vergil_...he wrote it because his twin would always try stealing his things to upset him, like a younger brother would do. His twin would like practicing swords more than reading so he always knew Dante would hide his book just so he can get a rise out of him. That memory made V's mouth twitch into a small smirk, he longed for those days. V felt tired, he closed his eyes and blackness surrounded V and then...  
"Vergil..Vergil!"..  
"What Dante?!"  
Vergil was reading at his usual favorite spot, his mothers couch underneath the tall window. He enjoyed reading there because of the natural sunlight it received and it was stationed near the record player. He liked listening to classical music while reading and if he was beside it then his twin wouldn't be able to change it to the music he wanted. He and his twin had different musical tastes, his more sophisticated and Dante..,more unruly tastes..of course it fit Dante he was the unruly one.  
"Will you come play with me? "Dante pleaded  
"Can't you see I'm reading?"  
"You read everyday!"  
"And yet everyday you come to annoy me about playing with you. Can't you see this is the only time I'm able to read?"  
"What makes now different from later?"  
"Exactly, I can say the same to you"... Vergil turned his head towards Dante and sighed. The brothers liked teasing each other, competing to see who won out at the end but it'd always end up the same whenever Dante asked to play with him.  
"Vergil!!" Dante whined.  
"Fine", he pretended he was doing Dante a favor but their father had insisted they learn how to sword fight and ever since then he enjoyed it. He liked the physical movement and he wanted to make his Father proud.  
"On one condition, just for an hour and then I'm going back to reading". Dante nodded his head in agreement.

Outside, not too far away because he knew Mother would worry. They each took their respective wooden swords and at the count of three, CLASH, their wooden makeshift swords made contact. I took a stab at Dante and he went for the defensive. This went on for another hour or so, way past what we agreed on but it was too enjoyable to stop.  
"Vergil Dante!" Eva called out. She walked slowly over, bringing refreshments for the two tired kids. Laying it on the grass nearby, she blew them a kiss and turned around heading back towards the house.  
I called Dante over, turned and walked towards the drinks. I was bending down for one of the two cups when suddenly a splash of brown and green filled my eyes.  
"Wha!?"  
I used my sleeve to wipe away the mix of chocolate milk and grass. Then opened my eyes and saw Dante sprawled where the cups have been, he was dirty with grass and milk sticking to him. He was smiling as usual whenever he did something _Dante-ish_  
"HAHAHA" Dante rolled over and got up, still laughing at Vergil and his predicament.  
"I'm sorry brother, I slipped on some mud and lost my footing, what a mess it was very fun." Dante reached out his hand towards Vergil so he could help him up.  
"Look at what you did, ugh, Dante i can't believe you."  
Vergil saw Dante struggling to get up, he reached out his hand to motion Dante to grab his hand and then Vergil pushed him unto the floor again.  
"Brother!!"  
"What? I was trying to help you its not my fault you slipped again" Vergil said trying to hold in his laughter." I think you need to learn how to walk again shall I ask mother to teach you?"  
Dante laid on the assortment of mud, grass and milk, defeated. "Fine, if i can't get up ill just stay here forever" Dante pouted  
"That's exactly what I want, so you won't bother me again and I can finally read in peace and eat all the chocolate i want including your share."  
"No fair!!" Dante struggled to get up with mud all over his hands, Vergil reached down and grabbed his brothers' hands and lifted him up.  
Vergil burst out laughing at his brothers new look  
"You should wear mud all the time it'd hide your face."  
"You're one to talk, did you forget we're twins?"  
"There's always a ugly twin and a handsome twin"  
"Thank you for the compliment brother."  
Vergil smirked and rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah yeah you keep believing that. Go to mother and tell her you made a mess. I'll start cleaning this up"

"You don't need help?" dante asked curiously.  
"If you don't take of the mud right now, the mud will dry up and you're stuck like that forever. "  
"I know that's a lie" Dante winked." I promise i want annoy you..just for today."  
Dante gave a thumbs up, turned around and ran towards the house. As Vergil got on his knees and picked up the broken glass, he heard Dante calling from a distance.  
"Vergil!" Dante yelled..a brief moment of silence "Jackpot!!"  
Vergil looked up to see his brother too far way to see clearly but he knew he was holding up their special hand shake  
Vergil got up, lifted his left hand that wasn't occupied, threw his two fingers towards Dante  
JACKPOT!

V lay there basking in that warm memory of long ago. His former self wasn't one to cry or show any feelings of weakness but now that he was free of that ego,..perhaps. V lied there mulling over his destiny,he didn't want to die, he never did but his ego was more focused on fighting Dante, the one person who truly understood him and cared for him, he heard wings flapping, the sound coming closer and closer.  
"You gotta say that SHIT LOUDER!!" the voice squawked.

*************************************(◕‿◕✿)***********************************


	2. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

_Dante had a sneaking suspicion of who this mysterious frail person was but THIS solidified it._

"Vergil..."Dante whispered.  
V was busy reliving the fact that Dante bought his story and set the cogs in motion. He walked over to Dante's desk, pizza boxes and papers strewn all over it.  
Was Dante always this messy? he thought.  
He noticed a picture frame, he walked towards it and he saw Her..  
V stiffened and walked away. Away from the memory that plagued him, that still haunted him.  
Dante still sitting on that red leather couch, chin in hand, pondering on what to do next. "Hey V...? Will you be joining us in the fight? You're looking a bit frail to take on such a heavy task." Dante asked.  
"Yes, Im fine don't you worry. I have them."  
"Them?"  
"Them" V replied. V threw his cane on the floor, surrounded himself with black all over and his skin became tattoo-less.  
A blue bird and a panther suddenly materialized.  
Dante eyed them suspiciously his eyes darting between the blue bird and the black panther.  
"Nice to meet ya" the bird squawked  
Dante furrowed his eyebrows, "the bird talks?" He asked. His lazy hand motioning towards the blue bird perched on V's shoulder.  
V nodded  
"You're a half devil and you're surprised by a bird talking, moron?"  
"Ahem.." V quickly snapped his fingers and the panther and bird were suddenly gone. His skin becoming covered full of tattoos once again.  
"Griffon and Shadow are their name" V said abruptly.  
"Griffon and Shadow...hmm"V could see the familiarity showing in Dante's eyes.  
Dante didn't ask anything any further and just quickly changed the subject. "So do you need somewhere to stay?"  
V wanted to say No but he couldn't stay here. He was afraid his disguise would be figured out.  
"Oh so the fact that you know about Vergil and your named yourself V won't be suspicious at all no siree" Griffon's mocking tone annoyed V.  
V ignored him and replied quickly to Dante " Yes i do have a place to stay. I'll be back here tomorrow to come up with a more concrete plan and further the discussion."  
Dante shrugged"Well if you're good, O.K then goodnight."  
V bent down to grab the cane and turned around to walk out the same entrance he came in. As soon as V walked out the door Griffon came out.  
"What the hell V? Where are we going to stay?"  
V shrugged" Dunno"  
"You idiot! You lost your marbles when you got split up?"  
V mockingly rubbed his ear and just walked away.  
A short time later, V found a dark alleyway.  
"Here, we can sleep here" he pointed with his silver cane towards the dark looming alleyway  
"What? are you serious?"

While Griffon was protesting, V was already slumped up against the wall, leaning on a broken bench for support.  
Much to the dismay of Griffon he knew he couldn't change V's mind so he just went back in his body defeated.  
"I'm use to living like this.. "V whispered

V was fast asleep so he couldn't have noticed that man carrying him. Dante carried the frail man on his back towards his office, slumped over his shoulders, he's lighter than I thought. Dante's suspicions couldn't be quenched so he went out to look for the mysterious man. It did take him quite a bit of hours to find him. He wondered why he lied about having somewhere to sleep but he also wondered what else he could be lying about. Deep in Dante's heart he felt connected to this man, he felt like he knew why but he didn't want to believe it because he buried that piece of his heart long ago. 

V awoke, his eyes blinded by darkness. This isn't the alleyway he thought.  
He rose up and a blanket fell off him. The ground underneath him felt soft.  
This is curious..he put out his hands towards him and tried feeling around him, his hands hit a metal object he felt a button and clicked it. Once the light was on it illuminated his immediate surroundings. V let out a gasp, this is Dante’s office?  
He carried you back to his office..V..Griffon told him.  
V pondered what that meant. His brain trying to figure out if Dante knew more than he let on.  
"What did you think he did that for" V asked.  
"It’s called kindness V something you could practice a bit more of" Griffon retorted.  
V let out a sigh. Kindness huh? Time was cruel and he had no space in his heart or head for something so mundane.  
"What are you going to do now V? You should rest for the journey ahead ya know"  
I can’t sleep. V felt oddly impatient like he wanted to move about but he didn’t want to leave the office. He felt his curiosity get the better of him. He stood up,grabbed his cane and walked slowly over to Dante’s desk and sat on his chair.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother, Eva, picture surrounded by a beautiful frame with ornate details. V slowly wrapped his hand around the picture frame and turned it around a bit. Just enough that he wouldn’t have to see her staring back at him.  
V sat there silently for a couple minutes,his eyes darting around absorbing what the desk looks like. the light reached Dante’s desk so it was easy to see where everything was.  
"You ok V…?"  
"Yes.."V whispered. He didn’t want to wake up Dante especially when he was doing something he really shouldn’t have. Dante's desk had two full sized drawers. He reach for the top one.  
He opened the first drawer, papers mostly bills and pizza receipts, ious and…a glove.?

V grabbed the glove, he felt a weird familiarity towards it.  
"Dante keeps one glove? What for?" Griffon asked  
V inspected it for no other reason other than he was drawn to it, one glove missing it’s other half, brown, dirty, old and he flipped it over…sliced opened on the palm side..?  
V stared at it, he was trying to rack his brain, why had he been so drawn towards it?  
"You look more pale than usual, V". V didn’t have anything to say, with the glove in his hand, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.  
"Hey didn’t you know it’s pretty rude to go through other people’s things? "  
V didn’t want to turn around, he didn’t want to face Dante right now. It was a good thing that the light didn't land on Dante. He didn’t want to see what his face conveyed.  
Dante made his way down the stairs and opened the main light. Dante stood there with a slight smile on his face.  
"Oh you’re in trouble now V"Griffon teased.  
V coughed slightly and quickly rose his head and with a smile he replied to Dante. “Pardon me” He reached down to put the glove back but Dante stopped him. He grabbed his forearm and took the glove with his other hand.  
Dante let go and sat on the corner of his desk, looking down at the glove.  
“This glove is very important to me”  
V couldn’t read Dante’s face when he said that. He wasn’t sure if he was angry or sad but he did know that Dante was suspicious. That much is true. I mean why wouldn’t he be?  
“Vergil, my dear brother, very lovingly gave me this cut before he threw himself into the demon world” I kept this because it’s the only memento I have and it reminds me that he wasn’t always a prick” Dante said with a slight smirk. “But that’s a story for another time”  
He turned to V, his eyebrows raised and in a mocking voice he asked “ Now why were you so interested hm?  
V didn’t know what to do, he was usually good at being sly but he felt trapped right now. He can sense Griffon laughing at him for getting himself into this mess.  
“So you wanted to know the full story of Vergil? Dante wasn’t dumb but he hoped this would interest him more.  
“Quick thinking V, that wasn’t suspicious at all!”  
Dante sighed, threw the glove into the pocket of his worn out leather red jacket and gave a short curt nod as a reply.  
**************************************************  
Dante:  
Dante couldn’t sleep he was still thinking about that frail man that appeared in his office. Vergil..that’s a name he hasn’t heard for years. Why does he know about Vergil? How is Vergil back?This kept him awake and he didn’t realize it’s been hours since he came back home, dropped the frail man; V onto the couch and went to bed. As Dante was thinking this he heard footsteps downstairs, sounds like that person is awake, maybe I can ask him more about what happened with Vergil. Dante got up, took a gulp of water and went to put on his usual attire. He reached the banister, from the sliver of light coming from his room he saw V at his desk, top right drawer open wide and that glove in his hands. There is no denying it, Dante’s stomach gave a few nervous tumbles of various emotions. Dante couldn’t tell what he was feeling, Guilt? Happiness? Anger? He realized the suspicions he felt that he tried to ignore and bury were all true.  
*************************************************  
V started explaining everything but once he got to the part where Vergil grabbed Yamato back, Dante stood up, slammed his hand on the desk and asked him what happened to Nero.  
Who? Nero? That boy who held Yamato?  
What.happened.to.him? Dante angrily asked.  
Well, he lost his arm, his arm disintegrated when Yamato reemerged. I'm not sure of what happened to the boy after.  
Dante started pacing back and forth, he walked over to the phone picked up the receiver and dialed.  
V could hear it ringing.  
“So the boys name is Nero? You think he’s Dante’s son, V? He did have white hair. Griffon sounded excited.  
V felt a pang of guilt. He hurt a blood relative of his.. again and this time it looked like it was his nephew around the age of when he last saw Dante.  
“Or maybe yours”..Griffon laughed.  
V ignored the last part and continued to talk to Griffon “Dante continued the Sparda bloodline, he did well. V suddenly felt jealous at the thought. “Dante had someone who loved him, well it wasn’t the first time” V thought to himself. V for a brief moment wondered if he would be welcomed by his nephew after all that transpired. He wouldn't be able to live normally would he? Vergil caused all this mess.  
“You’re off to a great start with your new relative V”  
Dante got off the phone.. “yes thank you Kyrie”  
Dante put down the receiver and faced V, V could see concern written on his face.  
Dante coolly retold what Kyrie told him." He’s in the hospital right now in a coma. He’s ok though, stable enough. V couldn’t concentrate on what Dante was saying nor look at his face. He was too distracted by the aura Dante was emaciating. The same aura when Dante heard that demon’s name, his former self’s name…  
It looked like V will need to continue the story later...  
**************************************************  
As soon as Dante got off the phone with Kyrie he decided that he wouldn’t be telling Vergil about his son. If he needed to kill Vergil once again then that bit of information was something that shouldn’t be talked about to either Nero or Vergil. “ Dammit Vergil” Dante thoughts were all a jumbled mess right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head for a long time and I needed to let it out (gotta let it out) I hope you enjoyed it and leave some tips or feedback! I might do a Nero and V one that takes place in the middle of V meeting him for the first(or really the second)time and before heading to Urizen. Still undecided about it.
> 
> Also, the title is a William Blake reference because a) I wanted a reference to the Vergil's weird obsession (jk) b) I'm not good with titles  
> It's called "The Echoing Green" and I felt it fits well with V's (and Dante's) longing for the past, if they could get any chance to experience that kind of happiness again.


End file.
